I'm not going anywhere!
by jennabby
Summary: This is a one-shot about Stella and Don Flack and their 12 year old daughter. This is set 12 and a half years after the frankie incident, and Hannah knows Don as her dad until one day... First fic uploaded and rated T cause it has a tiny reference to rape


**A/n: This is a one-shot and my first fic uploaded, rated M cause it has reference to rape.**

**Disclaimer: the only things i own of CSI: NY are all season 4 box-sets and season 5 recorded on mt tv :) . Don't sue i'm not rich :\**

Donald Flack Jr was waiting in the precinct ready for his wife of 11 years to call him so they could go for lunch. His phone started ringing, he looked at his caller id and picked up "Hey babe" Don said

"Hey, would you be able to pick Hannah up from school, she got into a fight and I'm the only one working this scene at the moment" Stella said

"Is she hurt?" Flack asked

"I don't know, all the principal said was could one of us go down there cause Hanna has been in a fight." Stella said in an upset voice

"Ok Stell, I'll go get her and I'll phone you when I have her." He said

"Thanks Don, I'll see you later, love you" Stella said

"Ok, bye I love you too." Don said as he hung up

Don grabbed his jacket and headed too his car. It took 10 minutes too get to their daughters school, he got out of the car and walked into reception and told the receptionist that he was Hannah's dad and was there to see the principal, and she gave him directions. As he got to the office he was Hannah outside the room and went up too her.

"Hannah" Don said

She turned around to look at her dad.

"Hi daddy" Hannah said in a sweet voice

"Don't hi daddy me, Hannah Marie Flack, what were you thinking, look at your eye" Don said dissapointment ominent in his voice

"I'm sorry" Hannah told him

Just then the principal came out of her office "Hi, I presume, I'm Principal Fletcher" she said

"Hello, I would say nice to meet you, but under the circumstances" Don said looking at Hannah who was looking at her feet

"Would you like to go through" The Principal said

"Yes please, I'd like to get this over with, come on Hannah" Don said

"Just take a seat and we'll talk" she said as Don and Hannah took a seat

"So you're aware that your daughter has been fighting."

"Yes, may I ask with whom" Don asked

"Alyson Sinclair" she answered

"Your chiefs daughter dad" Hannah added

"What were you fighting with my superiors daughter for."

"I don't wanna talk about it, can't you just take me too Mom, I need to talk to her about it." Hannah said

"Principal Fletcher is it Ok if I taker her too her Mom and then my wife will phone you or schedule a meeting once she knows everything?" Don asked

"That's fine, but as you should know we don't tolerate fighting, so Hannah will be suspended until Monday." She said

"Okay, I'll tell my wife too give you a call." Don said as he and Hannah got up and silently walked to the car.

When they both got in the car, and both buckled up Don started driving too the lab. They got there within 10 minutes and saw Stella standing outside with Mac, probably talking about the latest case. Hannah got out of the car and walked up too her Mom.

"Hey uncle Mac" Hannah said

"Hi Han" Mac said

"So Mac I'm going to head home now before I have too come back in." Stella said as she held onto Hannah's hand

"Ok, I'll see you later, I'll only call you in if we are desperate." Mac said

"Thanks Mac, Bye" Stella said as she and Hannah headed too the car. Hannah and Stella got in the car, and stella leaned over and kissed Flack

"Hey" Flack said

"Hey, so how was the meeting" Stella asked

"She was fighting with Sinclairs daughter and she wouldn't tell us why, she said needed to talk to you about it." Don told her

"I'll talk to her when we get in, up in her room." Stella said looking at Hannah who was listening to her ipod

"When she tells you, I told the P rincipal that you would let her know what's going on, but she's suspended until Monday anyway." Don said

"Are you working tonight?" Stella asked Don

"nope, you?" Don asked, Stella replied "Secondary on call, but Mac said he'd only call me in if he was desperate."

"We can talk to Hannah and then put her in her room and then have the night too ourselves, does that sound good?" Don asked

"Yes it does, when was the last time we had the night too ourselves Don, I forgot?" Stella said chuckling as she put her hand on Don's leg.

"Oh I don't know sometime in the last decade" Don said smiling as he pulled into the driveway. They all got out of the car and Stella opened the front door and Hannah ran up the stairs.

"You put dinner on, I'll go talk to her" Stella said

"Ok, babe." Don replied

Stella walked up the stairs and knocked and then opened her daughters door. Hannah was sitting on her window seat, Stella walked in and closed the door.

_Her daughters room looked like an average teenagers room with three walls the color of pink cotton candy and the other wall that the bed was up against a cream colour, it had a mixture of indie rock/ pop bands and singers on the wall, a double bed with pink covers that had cream spots, her computer desk with her laptop on it and up above that was a cork board where she kept all her memos, although the board was mostly filled with pictures of their family and Lindsays family out an about and pictures of Hannah's friends from school, the only constant friend being Abigail Messer, there was also a picture of Stella, Hannah and Flack in the break room of the lab. She had a cream wardrobe that held most of her clothes and then a cream dresser that held the others, either side of her bed were cream bedside tables with pink lamps. _

"Honey, can I sit down" Stella asked and Hannad nodded.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Hannah said tears clear in her eyes

"Hey baby, don't cry, tell me why you were fighting." Stella said as she put her hand on her daughters knee

"Alyson told me that her dad and mom were talking the other night and Alyson heard that dad .... that dad wasn't my real father." Hannah said as she looked at her mom

"So I told her they must have been talking about someone else, but she said no cause they said your mom's name, Mom ... is it true?" she asked as she looked at Stella again, and now Stella had tears in her eyes.

"I always thought that me and dad wouldn't have to tell you this until you were much older than 12 but, I guess you'll have to know now, I think your dad should be here to explain it to you as well so let me just get him." Stella said as walked out of the door and called down to Don.

"Hey Don can you come up here." she called

"What is it?" Don said as Stella turned around "I thought you were downstairs" she said

"I came up here too get changed, what's the matter?" He asked

"long story short Alyson heard her parents talking, saying that Hannah wasn't you biological daughter, and Alyson told Hannah. Don can you talk to her with me I can't do this on my own?" Stella asked while letting a few tears escape

"Hey, hey don't cry, I'm here stell. I'm always here, and besides she's my daughter too." He said while holding Stella and she smiled at the last part. They walked into their daughters room and took a seat either side of Hannah.

"Right so where do we start." Don said

"Hannah, before me and Don got together I was with this other man, his name was Frankie, we broke up on bad terms and one day I came home from a day of shopping and he was in my ... my apartment." Stella said as Don took her hand and took over.

"When your Mom and Frankie broke up, I thought it was a good oppurtunity to tell her that I loved her and I'd always had, so when we got that call on the radio a week later I was so scared that I was going to lose her, and we got there and your Mom was on the floor barely awake, so I went to the hospital with her." Don said

They looked down at Hannah, and she looked really upset so Don scooped her up and put her in his lap and Stella scooted over so she was right by Don's side.

"Mom?" Hannah asked

"Yer baby" Stella said as she smoothed Hannah's hair

"Did he rape you that night?" Hannah asked and Stella and Don looked at each other and Don squeezed her hand. "Umm, Yes honey" Stella said

"Can I ask you something?" Hannah asked

"Anything" Don said and put his arm around Stella's side and Stella leaned her head on Don's shoulder.

"Do you ever wish you could go back and change it?" Hannah asked

"Of course not, 'cause then we woudn't have you." Stella said and Hannah smiled the first smile since Don picked her up from school.

"You were the best thing to come out of that night, Ok so don't ever think we don't love you, 'cause we do we love you, more than anything in this world." Stella said, Hannah jumped off Don's lap and onto Stella's and hugged her Mom tight "I love you too Mommy, I'm sorry for hitting Alyson she just wound me up." Hannah said

"It's Ok" Don said "But if anybody says that too you again just ignore it." He said

"How, Dad" Hannah asked

"Just call me or your Mom, or tell a teacher, but don't go hitting anybody, 'cause look at your pretty face." Don said and gently touched around the edges of the bruise forming. "And anyway it doesn't matter what other people think. I know i'm your dad, your Mom knows and you know. Your stuck with me baby girl, I'm not going anywhere." Don said

"I love you daddy." Hannah said and Flack replied "I love you too, princess." Don said using his nickname for her, from when she was little. "Did anyone put anything on your eye?" Stella asked, "No, it hurts though can I have an ice pack please." Hannah asked

"Of course, why don't we all go downstairs, order pizza and watch a movie together, we haven't done that in a while." Stella said as Hannah said "sounds like fun"

"Ok then you go downstairs choose the film and me and mom will be down in a minute." Don said as Hannah walked out of her room and left her mom and dad in her room. They stood up and Stella wrapped her arms around Don's neck and he put his arms around her waist, her head was leaning on his chest. "Thanks Don." Stella said "For what?" he asked and Stella lifted her head to look at Don, " For saying those things to her, I think it really helped her" Stella said

"What Stell? I'm her dad, I'm not going anywhere, you and Hannah are stuck with me." Don said and Stella said "I wouldn't have it anyother way." In between kisses

_Don thought too himself If someone had told him his life was going to end up like this, he would have laughed in their face, his wife and daughter were his life, Hannah was a Daddy's girl through and through but when it came to talking about things she wanted her Mom. He truley wasn't going anywhere. _

**A/n: Constructive critisism is welcomed :) or any review as a matter of fact :D just wap me a review to let me know if you liked it or not, It's your choice at the end of the day :D**


End file.
